<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy way by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512823">Easy way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dystopia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mivein non avrebbe mai creduto che le cose potessero prendere quella piega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easy way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Easy Way ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mivein non avrebbe mai creduto che le cose potessero prendere quella piega.</p><p>Nel corso delle settimane passate aveva provato più e più volte a mettere a tacere Jun’oh, stanco dei suoi piagnistei, delle sue lamentele inutili e delle sue recriminazioni.</p><p>Scoprire che la soluzione era così semplice l’avrebbe anche divertito, se al momento non fosse stato così <em>preso</em>.</p><p>Doveva ammettere di essere particolarmente soddisfatto di se stesso per il risultato ottenuto, e ammettere insieme che la voce del Suthi dedicata a gemere il suo nome come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, era assai più piacevole del suo continuo piagnucolare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>